Anything But Love
by Shizuka Kiyama
Summary: El sexo sin amor sólo alivia el abismo que existe entre dos seres humanos de forma momentánea. [Yaoi, Garshya Wolfein x Vanfeny Vamp]


Había dicho que no escribiría más historias empleando personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go (Chrono Stone, Galaxy), pero esta llevaba meses abandonada en mis archivos y decidí desempolvarla para ponerle punto final. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5 ©; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Anything but Love**

_«El sexo sin amor sólo alivia el abismo que existe entre dos seres humanos de forma momentánea.» Erich Fromm_

Había sido otra tarde en la que tuvieron uno de sus tantos encuentros, como hacían desde meses atrás. Específicamente desde que Garshya le había confesado a Vanfeny que solo le interesaba con fines sexuales, nada más. Contrario a lo que el menor había declarado, él estaba enamorado del de cabellos rosas. A pesar de que ocultaba ese amor con sus constantes discusiones; ese sentimiento estaba allí presente. Justo en ese momento el capitán de Vamp Time se encontraba en la misma cama que el líder de Tsukigami no Ichizoku, esta vez Garshya Wolfein había sido un poco más brusco de lo habitual, dejando a Vanfeny Vamp aún más adolorido. Más no era simplemente el dolor físico lo que había provocado sus lágrimas, si no el dolor emocional. Era un dolor que no desaparecía, siempre estaba allí en su corazón. Le dolía ser usado como un mero objeto, uno que simplemente satisfacía los deseos carnales de Wolfein; no había palabras lindas de por medio, ni una sola muestra de afecto aunque sea fingido. Por lo regular lo hacían cuando este último estaba molesto, no era necesario que le dijese algo al de cabello platinado, él ya sabía cuál era su función. Se recostaba en su cama, permitiéndole a su amante que hiciera lo que quisiese con su cuerpo. Incluso había llegado a penetrarlo sin siquiera prepararlo antes, como fue esa tarde. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que se había convertido en la obsesión de Garshya.

Desde que sus encuentros sexuales dieron inicio, también el aislamiento de Vanfeny comenzó. Cada vez entrenaba menos con su equipo y evitaba todo contacto físico con los demás. Sentía que no era merecedor de muestras de cariño o afecto por parte de quienes le rodeaban. Incluso había comenzado a dejar de alimentarse apropiadamente, lo cual ya era evidente para sus compañeros; pero no había forma alguna de que él abandonase ese estado de letargo en el que había caído. Todos le conocían por ser una criatura narcisista, pagada de sí misma y cruel con los demás, por lo que les sorprendió que haya descuidado su apariencia por completo. Incluso los miembros de Tsukigami no Ichizoku se habían percatado de estos dramáticos cambios de actitud y en alguna ocasión se lo habían comentado a Wolfein quien se mostró indiferente a la situación, diciendo que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención. «Como el niño mimado que es», les comentó; provocando desconcierto entre sus compañeros ya que estos pensaban que entre ambos capitanes había una estrecha amistad. Ya que habían visto en varias ocasiones como Garshya se acercaba a Vanfeny con demasiada confianza, la cual solo les era permitida a quienes el chico de apariencia vampírica creía dignos de ella. Lo cual era considerado un honor, dado que descendía de una familia noble; llegándose a preguntar a veces que hacía un chico como él en ese lugar, en el que carecía posiblemente de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Vanfeny estaba al tanto de todo lo que los demás decían y opinaban sobre su cambio, pero ninguno de esas palabras lograba afectarlo en lo más mínimo. Él ya estaba habituado a tan peculiar rutina; no oponía resistencia alguna cuando Garshya le decía "quiero hacerlo ahora». Se limitaba a obedecer, yendo a la habitación de alguno de ellos o la que estuviese más cerca o desocupada. Al de cabellos rosas el lugar era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que quería era descargar toda su frustración con quien se había convertido en su muñeca. Además a Garshya parecía no importarle la indiferencia con la que su compañero se comportaba; le daba igual si mostraba emociones o no. A pesar de no decirlo, a Vamp le gustaba que Wolfein le dijese que jamás olvidaría esos encuentros; que jamás encontraría a otro como él. Muy en el fondo eso aliviaba el dolor del momento y le hacía fingir que estaba bien toda esa situación; que no sentía nada por el otro. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué sucedería si le confesase sus sentimientos al capitán de Tsukigami, mientras estaban acostados en la cama de uno de los dos; uno durmiendo plácidamente después de su sesión de sexo desenfrenado y el otro, el más débil, creando escenarios en su cabeza sobre las posibles reacciones ante tal declaración. Todo empezaba bien, como en los cuentos de hadas, pero al final siempre ocurría lo peor; el rechazo inminente del otro. Todas sus ilusiones morían al escuchar las palabras «yo no te amo» o lo que era peor, «nadie te amará, simplemente eres el juguete sexual de todos». Sentía su corazón encogerse al imaginarse el tono, la vehemencia con las que esas palabras eran dichas. ¿De verdad nadie le amaría? ¿Acaso no era capaz de dar amor a otro?

Los días habían transcurrido con cierta normalidad para Vanfeny, sin embargo había notado algunos cambios en la actitud de su compañero. Últimamente estaba de mejor humor y parecía que nada le alteraba como antes; era su oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que en verdad sentía por él, confesarle su amor. Grave error. Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Garshya Wolfein echó a reír como nunca en su vida y si eso no fuera suficiente había tenido la brillante idea de decírselo justo a la hora del almuerzo. Todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos y miraron muy extrañados al de cabello rosa, era raro que el riera de esa forma; otros se enfocaron en Vanfeny que agachó la mirada al sentirse humillado por el otro. Podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre su persona, escucharlos murmurar sobre lo que pudo haber dicho; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se resistió a derramarlas. No quería ser humillado más de lo que ya había sido. Vlad uno de sus compañeros de equipo se acercó a preguntarle si sentía bien, a lo que el de cabellos plateados respondió que sí; negar lo que sentía en ese momento, era la mejor opción. No entendía cómo podía sentirse tan herido si de antemano ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo fue su culpa por pensar que era un buen día, el momento adecuado para hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora le quedaba más claro que solo servía para entretenerlo, liberarlo de todo el estrés que sintiese; excusas que eran por demás patéticas. Lo que motivaba a Garshya era la satisfacción de sus deseos sexuales, el hecho de acostarse con el impasible Vanfeny Vamp.

A pesar de haber sido rechazado cruelmente, se negaba a renunciar a esos sentimientos que le consumían día tras día. Sabía muy bien que él mismo se estaba destruyendo, cada día que pasaba su alma se consumía más y más; nada ni nadie parecía ser capaz de salvarlo de tan cruel situación. Ahora para la mayoría estaba más que claro que lo que Vanfeny sentía no era amor, sino que era una obsesión; era como si este hubiese perdido la cordura para dejarse manipular de esa manera. Garshya era, a pesar de todo, su única razón para vivir. Lamentablemente para el chico de cabellera rosa era todo lo contrario, lo veía como un objeto al que podía desechar cuando se hartara del mismo. Ambos capitanes estaban obsesionados el uno con el otro, de una u otra manera ambos se encontraban en la misma encrucijada. Vanfeny al negarse a alejarse del ser que lo estaba matando lentamente, Garshya al negarse a estar con otra persona que no fuera el de cabellos platinados. Era una relación masoquista. El maltrato emocional, y por qué no físico, por parte de Wolfein a Vamp era la destrucción de ambos; no obstante, también representaba su alicante para seguir en esa situación. Hasta que un día, finalmente, el capitán de Tsukigami no soportó más todo eso y decidió terminar ese juego en el que sin querer estaba haciendo que se enamorara del otro. Algo que dentro de sus criterios, no era posible. Era un sacrilegio para él, el gran Garshya Wolfein, enamorarse de alguien como Vanfeny Vamp.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Vanfeny apenas lo vio en uno de los pasillos, este se sorprendió pero aun así dejó que Garshya lo guiará hasta un lugar más apartado, aprisionándolo en un rincón—. ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? —le preguntó al chico de apariencia vampírica.

—No lo sé —respondió escuetamente.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! —vociferó Garshya—. ¡Sabes muy bien cuál es la razón, no sé porque finges desconocerla! —terminó de decir, golpeando la pared con su puño izquierdo, acción que asustó al otro.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —cuestionó el menor a su compañero, el cual solo asintió. Antes de seguir hablando, suspiró hondamente para intentar tranquilizarse—. Te amo, Garshya; por eso me rehúso a alejarme de ti. — dijo con la mayor serenidad que le fue posible, aunque en realidad por dentro se maldecía a sí mismo por habérselo dicho. Se suponía que era un secreto y que así debió de permanecer.

—No digas estupideces, Vamp —respondió el de cabellos rosas—. Tú no me amas —afirmó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos—. Te engañas a ti mismo, lo que tu sientes no es amor —Vanfeny iba a responder, pero se quedó callado al sentir como lo tomaba por el cuello con su mano derecha—. Tú no sientes amor porque eres incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de ello? Además nadie se enamoraría de ti, nadie se fijaría en una escoria como tú.

Dichas palabras le dolieron más que el agarre al cual le sometía Garshya, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no derramaba lágrima alguna. Esta vez Vanfeny decidió que sería fuerte ante el dolor físico y emocional; si bien, la única que rondaba por su cabeza era la de desaparecer en ese momento. Deseaba con todo su corazón que el otro, su amante, se decidiese por arrebatarle la vida de una buena vez. Su muerte física no le causaría dolor alguno, al fin y al cabo su dolor emocional era mayor. No obstante, una parte de él se aferraba a esa idea de mantenerse impávido, mostrar aquella fortaleza que había dado por perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sintió como el de ojos azules le apretaba el cuello con más fuerza lo que provocaba que le fuese más difícil respirar. Sintió como su temperatura corporal descendía, su vista se nublaba por algunos instantes pero un par de parpadeos le bastaba para recuperar su claridad visual; de un momento a otro sintió como se sumía en una especie de sopor involuntario, claramente inducido por la asfixia que el otro le provocaba al sujetarlo por el cuello. Cerró los ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas descendieran por sus pálidas mejillas. A esas alturas cayó en cuenta de que le daba igual morir o vivir; ya que físicamente podría estar vivo, pero por dentro él estaba ya muerto.

Repentinamente salió de esa pesadez que había comenzado a invadirle, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de manera paulatina; también dejó de sentir aquella presión en su cuello lo que le permitió respirar con normalidad otra vez. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos, alzó la mirada y notó que el otro le miraba penetrantemente con aquellos ojos azules que le enamoraron a primera vista. Por inercia, agachó otra vez la mirada al percatarse de la tristeza que invadía los ojos ajenos, una pena que denotaba arrepentimiento por las acciones llevadas a cabo anteriormente. De un instante a otro pudo sentir como el otro le rodeaba con sus brazos, acercándole más a él; sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno le provocó una sensación de alivio. Si bien, apenas recordó que quien le abrazaba era la misma persona que estuvo a nada de matarle, se sintió invadido por el pánico. Garshya pareció darse cuenta y le abrazó con más firmeza, pese a los fútiles intentos de Vanfeny por librarse de él. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro del chico de cabellos plateados mientras le sostenía con el otro brazo y acarició suavemente su piel ahora reseca debido a la falta de cuidado y la mala alimentación que llevaba.

Vanfeny se estremeció aún más ante tal muestra de cariño, hace mucho tiempo que nadie tenía un gesto parecido hacia su persona. Sobre todo considerando la tosca personalidad de Wolfein. Vamp nuevamente cerró los ojos mientras el otro le acariciaba al tiempo que subía su mano hasta que llegó a su cabello, el de cabello rosa apartó con suavidad un mechón que caía sobre el rostro de su amante y le besó tímidamente en la comisura de los labios. El chico de piel pálida se sobresaltó por un momento, pero permitió que el otro siguiese con ese juego. No hallaba otra explicación, ya que apenas unos minutos atrás le había espetado que no le amaba y que solo era su juguete. Sin darse cuenta, correspondió ese roce, besó a Garshya con la misma intensidad que en sus encuentros; sujetó el brazo de su captor y le llevó de su cintura hasta su muslo, para así permitirle que le tocase como era costumbre al tiempo que él llevaba sus brazos al cuello de su compañero para aproximarle más y profundizar aquel beso que ahora denotaba la lujuria habitual; y que les conduciría hasta una habitación vacía donde el capitán del equipo Tsukigami descargaría toda la frustración contenida dentro de sí.

No hubo equivocación alguna en las conjeturas del capitán de Vamp Time, minutos después ambos se encontraban en la habitación del moreno. Proseguían con su ya conocida rutina de besos y caricias carentes de sentimiento que solo dejaban ver la lascivia que les invadía. Con cada roce, cada suspiro, su excitación aumentaba y con ello la intensidad de cada acción conocida de antemano por ambos. Garshya fue despojando a Vanfeny de sus prendas lenta y tortuosamente, repartiendo besos en la pálida piel de su usual amante para después proceder a desprenderse él mismo de su ropa; acariciándole de una manera hosca mientras que sus manos recorrían la parte interior de los muslos del menor para finalmente llegar a su entrepierna y tocarle sin pudor alguno. Le excitaba sobremanera ver como la delgada figura del otro se retorcía prácticamente de placer bajo su cuerpo; le fascinaba verlo portarse como la puta que era, de acuerdo a sus criterios claro está. Vamp gimió fuertemente al sentirse poseído por el otro de aquella manera tan brusca a la que, muy contra de su voluntad, estaba acostumbrado. Una ínfima parte de él, siempre le gritaba internamente que se librase del otro; le golpease y huyese de aquel lugar en el que desde hacía tiempo había perdido su dignidad.

Pero era en vano, su cuerpo decía otra cosa; pese al dolor que el otro le provocaba con cada embestida, Vanfeny seguía allí, inmóvil desde hace rato; dejándose hacer por el otro quien le tocaba y penetraba a voluntad. Jamás se preocupaba si él sentía dolor y no placer, mucho menos le preparaba antes de penetrarlo. Siempre era lo mismo, Wolfein solo se preocupaba por satisfacerse a sí mismo, al precio que fuese. Así le provocase sufrimiento a alguien más. Al final de aquel vil acto, el chico de cabellos platinados se quedaba inmóvil sobre la cama ajena, tratando de apaciguar su respiración agitada después de la intensa actividad sexual sostenida con Garshya… Una vez más, el patrón se había repetido; una vez más había sido utilizado como un mero objeto, una puta a la cual el otro podía ultrajar cuando se le viniese en gana. Un ser insensible, carente de sentimientos, así es como era visto ante los ojos de quien había robado su amor. Sí, a pesar del dolor y la tristeza que le provocaba, él le amaba. ¿Masoquismo? Probablemente, pero en el fondo de su mancillado corazón y ser, Vanfeny Vamp sentía por Garshya Wolfein el más puro amor que él hubiese imaginado sentir por una persona.

No obstante, no le quedó de otra más que resignarse a ser objeto de su puro entretenimiento; ser víctima de su propia soledad la cual le había orillado a buscar refugio en tan ruin ser. Porque no había una palabra mejor para describir al chico de cabellera rosa y ojos azules; era una miserable persona que encontraba su diversión en herir a los débiles a sabiendas del amor que le profesaban. Si bien, había hallado en Vanfeny Vamp a la criatura perfecta para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos; se había valido del vacío existente a nivel emocional y afectivo en la vida del chico para ganarse poco a poco su confianza. Claramente al inicio él desconocía que en el corazón del otro crecía cada día más ese sentimiento de amor sincero que él obviamente no había experimentado jamás. Como una hiedra a un árbol, Wolfein fue enredando a Vamp; asfixiándole y haciéndole creer que él era parte indispensable en su vida. Fingiendo corresponder el sentimiento del pobre chico desamparado. El chico de cabellera plateada aceptó de inmediato su rol de sumiso, sucumbiendo a la voluntad del mayor; satisfaciendo las necesidades del otro antes que las suyas. Se había convertido en la víctima, pero no le importaba; aun cuando sabía que el otro podría darle cualquier cosa menos el amor que él deseaba y seguiría esperando por siempre.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida; de antemano, gracias por leer.


End file.
